Can I Have a Corsage with That?
by inspired-daisy
Summary: All I ever wanted was for prom to be perfect. I was going to have the perfect date and wear the perfect dress and have the perfect night. And everything was under control, until Edward Cullen barrelled into my life and turned my perfect plans to shreds.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to my first ever story! I'm so excited and nervous to start this, but I reckon it's time to take the plunge and try something new. Before you start reading, I'd just like to say that this is unbeta'd. I'm new to fanfiction and still trying to find my footing on everything, and quite frankly this whole beta stuff gets me confused and anxious. So I hope there aren't too many errors, I'm pretty good at English if I may say so myself. Also, I'd like to add that this story is based heavily on the movie 'Prom'. I enjoyed the movie and when I was watching, all I could think was 'Edward and Bella need to do this.'_

_So, without further adieu, I present to you, _**Can I Have a Corsage with That?**

_Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I am most definitely not Stephenie Meyer. She owns Twilight and Disney owns Prom._

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Most little girls dream of the perfect wedding day, the most important day of their life. The perfect dress, the perfect location and most importantly, the perfect partner. But for as long as I could remember, I always dreamed of the _other_ most important day: prom. The same things were required, but this one came sooner during the wonderous days of your youth.

A night where you laughed and danced with your friends and swayed to the gentle rhthym with your date. I always wanted it to be perfect, and I planned everything meticulously so that nothing could go wrong. I was going to make this night perfect for everyone else as well, a night they would never forget for the rest of their lives.

And everything was perfect, everything was going to plan.

Until Edward Cullen suddenly barrelled into my life and messed everything up.

But I was determined to make this years prom the best one ever, even if it meant imagining several ways to kill Cullen every time we were forced to spend our evenings together.

Edward and I were just going to have to learn to work with each other and get along.

Until death do us part.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I admired my newly-made poster one last time before pinning it to the wall in between Tyler Crowley and Lauren Mallory's lockers. I ran my hand over the paper to smooth out any lumps and smiled in satisfaction at my handiwork. The word 'Prom' stood out in bold black letters, surrounded by shining, glittering gold stars and a midnight blue blackground that could easily catch anyone's eye that happened to be walking past. It was the last one I had to hang up around the school, but I was proud of the hard work and effort I had put in to making them. Being in charge of organising the prom wasn't an easy feat, but hey, someone had to do it, and there was no one more committed to making this event possible than me.

I hitched my bag further up my shoulder and made my way to the girls bathroom, needing to make a pitstop before heading to the cafeteria to meet my friends. I immediately stopped short at the sight of Rosalie Hale in all her wonderous glory, surprised to see her just seemingly standing there looking at her reflection in the mirror. She turned toward me quickly and plastered a smile on her face, trying to appear as if everything were normal. Her eyes still looked sad though, and I wondered what was wrong with Forks High's most popular girl.

"Hey, Bella." She greeted me quietly.

"Hey, Rose." I grinned, trying to cheer her up just a little bit. We weren't exactly the closest of friends but we had both grown up together in this little town, and even though she was with the 'in' crowd, she was still nice to everyone. I mean, I wasn't exactly a 'nerd' or a 'geek', but I wasn't insanely popular either. I was just normal, plain Bella Swan, nice to everyone and on the Honor Roll, always taking care of things.

_Speaking of taking care of things..._

"Oh hey, the votes for prom king and queen came in today. Not going to give anything away, but you and Royce should probably start preparing speeches." I teased.

Her eyes dimmed even further at the mention of her boyfriends name, but she quickly recovered and smiled back.

"Yeah, good try on being subtle there, Swan. But thanks for the heads up. We can't have the prom queen stumbling out her lines, can we?" She laughed.

I chuckled and shook my head enthusiastically. I didn't think Rosalie Hale had stumbled over anything _ever._

The future prom queen looked in the mirror one more time, smoothing back her already perfect blonde hair and puckering her glossed lips.

"Well I better get going. Places to be, people to see, you know the drill." She gave me a tight lipped smile before scooting around me and out the door. Something was up with her, but I honestly didn't have enough time to worry. There was only two weeks until prom and I still had so much work to do. I was in charge of pretty much organising the whole thing and had gotten a lot done with the help of a few people. A couple of the decorations still needed to be made though and Eric Yorkie, the guy who had helped me make the last lot, had just broken his leg yesterday trying to jump from a trampoline into a tree on a dare. Needless to say, I didn't think Eric would be quite as handy as he was before, what with the crutches and whole cast thing. I had no idea what I was going to do, and to top it all off, the guy I wanted to go with still hadn't invited me.

_Mike Newton, when are you ever going to ask me?_

* * *

><p>I dropped my bag on the floor of my bedroom and sighed tiredly. The rest of the day had gone pretty smoothly, but there was still no word from Mike. He had smiled at me and said hey, and as far as I knew he didn't have a date, so I didn't understand why he hadn't asked me. We had always been pretty friendly and I'd always had a little bit of a crush on him. He was probbaly considered Forks Golden Boy, as he was the star of the football team but also on the Honor Roll. Totally not yout stereotypical jock; smart <em>and <em>good at sport. Both Alice and Angela agreed that he would ask me any time now, but the days until the date of the prom were dwindling and I didn't want to end up going alone. Both my friends had steady boyfriends that had immediately asked them as soon as the date was announced. Jasper and Ben were both good guys, and I was happy for my best friends. I was also insanely jealous sometimes, but I'd never deny the chance for them to be happy.

I wanted prom to special. It was something I was going to remember for the rest of my life and I wanted it to not only be perfect for me, but for everyone else as well. It was the night where we all forgot what we'd been labelled for the last few years, and just all came together in that one decorated room and danced and laughed until we couldn't take any more. It would be the night for hidden kisses and romantic whisperings as your partner held you close and swayed you gently to that lame slow song that you secretly thought described the current situation perfectly.

I wanted, _needed,_ everything to be perfect.

I took out the day's homework from my bag and spent a few hours replacing prom thoughts with mathematical equations and the values of miosis. I paused when I heard the front door open and slam shut, signalling that my dad was home from work and I needed to start on dinner. I loved him to death, but he couldn't cook a meal to save himself. I'm pretty sure if I left him to make even the simplest of meals, he'd somehow find a way to set the cereal and bowl of milk on fire.

I ran down the stairs - managing to stumble only once - and smiled at the sight of my father. I thought the sight of him all dressed up in his Chief of Police uniform was about the cutest thing ever and I never grew tired of teasing him about it.

"Hey, Dad. I'm just gettin' started on dinner now, I was thinking lasagne, your favourite. Whaddya reckon?" I asked.

He gave me a grin and a kiss on the cheek before grabbing a beer from the fridge and heading towards his favourite overstuffed armchair to catch the latest baseball game.

"You treat me too well, kiddo. Don't know what I'd do without you," he mumbled.

I laughed as I started to gather the pots and pans for dinner. "Either live on pizza and beer for the rest of your life or whither away to nothing because you can't handle the heat of the kitchen."

He took a swig of beer and laughed, shaking his head back and forth which sent his moustache wobbling. "You're right about that. I guess I'll have to learn to cook before you go off to college."

My smile slid off my face without permission. I wanted to go to college, don't get me wrong, I just didn't want to leave my dad here all by himself. It had just been us two since I was five years old, when my mom had walked out on us in hopes of fulfilling her bigger and more important dreams outside of this podunk little town. She occasionally sent birthday and Christmas cards when it convenienced her, but she was basically completely out of my life. Last I'd heard, she was married to some minor-league baseball player and following him all around America like the perfect wife. Whatever, back to the point. Dad had always shown me the importance of getting a good education and we'd both been working towards it from the moment I started kindergarten. He wasn't pushy or anything, just always encouraging me to give one hundred per cent and making sure I completed at least an hour of homework every night. I wasn't allowed to go to parties either, but I didn't see that as major loss anyway.

Although he'd never actually said it, I think he wanted me to get out of this town eventually. Get out before I wound up pregnant and with a kid at eighteen, just like my mom did. Neither of us were stupid, we knew Forks didn't exactly offer a wide range of careers for me to flourish. He wanted me to get out of this town with a good job, just like he'd never gotten the opportunity to do. I didn't know how exactly how I felt about that, but if it made my dad happy then I'd do it.

He's all I had.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So there it is! Please leave a review, telling me if I should even bother continuing. This is just the first chapter, everything is going to pick up in the next one. It should also be a little longer, but I don't intend for this story to be long anyway. I started writing this story at probably the worst time, I'm swamped with assignments and exams. But next chapter should be up in about a weeks time. _

_Toodle-oo, thanks for reading! ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey hey, I'm back with the second chapter! I updated early but I couldn't help myself. Fanfiction just makes me so excited. Edward makes an appearance in this one, and we find out just exactly what people Bella thinks of him. This is longer than the last one and I'm thinking that all chapters will probably be this length. I'll stop chatting away and just say one more thing; enjoy the story!_

_Disclaimer: My ID card says my name isn't Stephenie Meyer so I'm pretty sure I don't own Twilight. Disney owns Prom._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Jasper said that there was no way he was gonna wear a magenta tie, but I threatened him with a talk to his Mom and that definitely changed his mind. Seriously, he's so scared of her its ridiculous, he does everything she wants. She's sort of my inspiration."

Angela and I giggled at Alice, amused at the thought of manly Jasper bowing down to his Mom and Alice at the same time, whilst also wearing a magenta tie. I wished him good luck.

"Well I'm not making Ben wear a matching tie. He can wear whatever he wants, just as long as he still likes the colour of my dress," Angela added.

"You know, I still can't get over that. You're so quiet and shy, Ang, I never thought you'd go for a red dress. Alice's magenta I can believe, but you? I always imagined you in something...pastel." I explained thoughtfully.

I saw Alice make a face at the mention of pastel as we continued walking down the crowded hallway before school on Tuesday morning. Today's main mission was finding someone to help me with the decorations this afternoon, seeing as Alice and Angela both had afterschool commitments. They had apologised profusely and I shushed them quickly, but inside my stomach was fluttering with nerves.

"I guess that's why I chose it," Angela's voice interrupted my thoughts. "I wanted to surprise everyone and show that I'm not always so predictable. Besides, it's our senior year and it's prom! It's time to go a little crazy and get wild."

See, this is what I loved about prom. It made the quiet girls gain confidence and lose inhibitions. I had no doubt that on the night Ang would be that insane girl doing crazy and embarrassing moves on the dancefloor.

"Well when you put it that way I guess it's perfect. You're gonna look so good, I just know it," I stated with absolute confidence. There was absolutely no doubt in my mind that Angela and Alice were going to look amazing.

"You're gonna look amazing as well, you know." Chirped Alice while Angela nodded emphatically.

I grimaced. "I'd look even better if I had a date by my side."

They both groaned simultaneously.

"Bella! I swear Mike is going to ask you soon. He'd be crazy not too! And really, you don't need a date to have a good time or to make you look good," Alice reasoned.

I rose with indignation. "That's easy for you to say, Miss I've-had-a-boyfriend-for-two-years! There was never any thought that you'd be dateless."

Alice opened her mouth to retort but Ang butted in before anything could be said.

"This is all a moot point anyway, because Mike Newton is standing right next to your locker."

I looked up sharply to find that Ang's words were correct. Mike was standing there looking all cute and adorable and the realisation that the perfect moment I had been dreaming about forever was about to happen. Mike was going to invite me to prom, I could just feel it.

I beamed at my friends and they squealed before all of us dissolved into giggles. I told them to stay there while I went to talk to him, then quickly half ran - half walked to my locker, trying to appear casual.

"Oh, hi, Mike. Didn't see you there," I commented breezily.

He smiled at me, showing off his boyish dimples before running a hand through his blonde hair.

"I just came over here to ask you something about prom," he beamed.

_This is it, the moment that will make this the best day of my life._

"What about it?" I asked coyly.

_As if I don't know!_

"You see, I'm not gonna be able to make it, 'cause I've got an interview for a football scholarship that's out of town," _Excuse me?_ "But I've already promised Ms Cope that I would take a few photos for the yearbook. I know you love this kind of stuff, so I was wondering if maybe pretty please you could do it for me?" He pushed this out all in one breath.

The disappointment and shock swirled in my stomach as I stood there dumbly for a few seconds, trying to comprehend his words. Things had just taken a turn for the worst.

"Bella?" he asked worriedly.

I snapped out of my coma-like state and nodded my head rapidly.

"S-sure, Mike. Would love to do it," I stammered, not even positive what I was agreeing to.

His face broke out into a large grin and he clapped me on the shoulder.

"You're the best, Bella!"

I returned a timid smile and swallowed deeply, trying to dislodge the sudden lump that had formed in my throat.

Dependant and reliable Bella Swan had lost the game again.

* * *

><p>I stared at my sandwich glumly as I tried to ignore the sympathetic and concerned glances coming from everyone at the table. The cafeteria was crowded and noisy but I tuned everything out, replaying the scene over and over again. There were less than two weeks until prom and I didn't have a date, and the likliness that I would <em>never<em> get a date had just gotten larger. Was there really something so wrong with me? Even Ben and Jasper were looking at my with weary eyes and I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't hungry and I just wanted to be alone so I could wallow in my self-misery.

I pushed out my chair gently and tried to leave with as much grace as possible, not meeting anyone's eyes. I dumped my tray before smoothly leaving the room. It was once I got outside into the hallway that I stumbled and my eyes filled with tears. No one followed me out, but I knew it wasn't because they didn't care, just because they knew that this was a time where I really didn't feel like talking and spilling my feelings of rejection and misery and hurt. Most would probably say it was silly to cry over something so insignifacant and petty, and I agreed wholeheartedtly. But the tears were still there and I couldn't stop them even if I tried.

Since the moment I had entered high school I had dreamed of this event. I was supposed to look gorgeous in my brand new dress with the guy of my dreams hanging off my arm with the most contented smile on his face. My dad was supposed to be so proud of me and approve of my date with enthusiasm, snapping pictures before shaking my dates hand and kissing me on the cheek, telling me to have fun and be safe.

I'd decided that Mike was to be that dream guy pretty quickly. We were so much alike; responsible, studious and reliable. Well, at least I thought he was reliable.

I leaned against my locker and wiped the last remnants of tears off my cheek with the sleeve of my shirt. It wasn't his fault, really. It was mine, for building up this perfect image and not expecting it to ever fail. I had depressingly done this to my self.

I startled at the the sound of my name being called from further up the hallway and hastily wiped my hands over my face, panicking to hide any evidence of my sobbing. I turned to find Mr. Greene, the school principal, rushing towards me with a determined look. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and my heart started thumping, wondering if something had happened or gone wrong.

"Isabella," he sighed. "Just the person I was looking for. I need to speak to you in my office."

"Of course, sir. Did I do something wrong?" I asked wearily. I couldn't recall anything but maybe I hadn't...

Mr. Greene laughed and shook his head. "Always filled with doubt aren't you, Isabella. Of course you haven't done anything wrong. I just need to have a discussion with you regarding prom."

I nodded and followed silently behind him back to his office. His secretary smiled warmly at me but I couldn't shake the butterflies. Something bad was going to happen, I knew that much. Mr Greene opened his office door wide and held out a hand, signalling me to enter before him. I hesitantly stepped inside and my eyes went wide at the sight before me.

I knew that face, but it didn't make any sense that he should be invited in here as well.

Edward Cullen was sitting in one of Mr. Greene's chairs which was placed in front of the big oak desk, bouncing his leg up and down in a clear sign of irritation. He ran a hand through his hair and huffed, purposely ignoring the new addition, being me, to this impromptu meeting. I heard the door click shut and Mr. Greene shuffle around me and plonk into the chair behind his desk. I stood there, staring at Cullen with a mix of bewilderment and astonishment.

Edward Cullen was nortorious here at Forks High School. He was the resident handsome bad boy, the troublemaker that all the girls swooned over but never had the actual guts to strike up a conversation with. He had moved here two years ago with his mom who was apparently cheap and flighty, but we had never exchanged words. He generally ignored everyone and skipped class, and he definitely wasn't someone that I wanted to get to know. We were complete opposites in every sense of the word and I had no desire to strike up a friendship with him. He was dangerous and I was safe. He was dark and I was light. He was bad and I was good. I mean, he drove a motorcycle for goodness sake, if that didn't scream 'don't mess with me' then I didn't know what did. That's why I couldn't understand why the principal had even organised for us to be in the same place at the same time.

He looked pretty comfortable in this office, most likely because he had been in here so many times for causing trouble around the school. I had only been in here a few times, mainly to recieve congratulations on awards or to discuss the budget and issues involving prom. I had never been called to the principals office because I had done something wrong. I had never even so much as recieved a dentention.

Mr. Greene cleared his throat and I embarrassingly realised I was still standing. I uncomfortably rushed to the seat next to Cullen and gingerly sat down, scooting my chair as far away from his as possible. Something about his presence made my heart beat faster and my body start to sweat. I deduced it was probably just nerves.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, you are probably both wondering why I have gathered you here today. It comes down to one simple matter: discipline. Mr. Cullen, repeatedly skipping lessons and having an overall bad attitude towards your studies has got to stop. Suspensions and detentions are obviously not working so hopefully my next method will."

I looked over to see Cullen roll his eyes and slouch even further in his chair, and I absentmindedly wondered if he slouched any further the armchair would swallow him whole. I sat up straighter and knotted my hands together in my lap when Mr. Greene started speaking again.

"Ms. Swan here is one of our best students. She is on the Honor Roll and is currently preparing the prom which is to be held in a week and a half's time. Unfortunately her organisation partner Eric Yorkie has become unwell which has left her with the task of completing the decorations by herself," he informed, staring at both of us with his hard 'principal eyes'. I was confused and flabbergasted as to why he was telling Cullen things about me, things that certainly did not concern him and his underachieving ways.

"And this is where you come in, Mr. Cullen."

_Oh no, oh no, oh no..._

"I am placing you in the care of Ms. Swan to offer your help. Each afternoon on Ms. Swan's schedule you will meet and help her complete the decorations in time for prom. Hopefully her studious behaviour will rub off on you and you'll learn a thing or two."

I could not handle this.

Cullen jumped in his seat with an outraged look on his face that I was sure reflected my own. I didn't want to work with him as much as he didn't want to work with me.

"This is a complete load of-" he started yelling, but I cut him off before he could continue.

"This is really not a good idea, sir." I protested, trying to stay calm. Edward glared at me for interrupting him but I knew he'd thank me later. Well actually he wouldn't, but whatever. "Edward and I don't get along and I doubt he'd even show up. I need someone who is serious about this and who's actually willing to help me. Even if he did show up he'd probably just stand there and do nothing."

Mr. Greene eyed Cullen before sliding his gaze back to me."If Mr. Cullen fails to show then do not hesitate to inform me. I am going to be very strict about this. As for your other apprehensions, Ms. Swan, I truly believe that this will work. My decision is final."

I groaned and shoved my face into my hands.

"But-,"

"I said my decision is final, Mr. Cullen." The principal growled.

I nodded my head resignedly, knowing when an argument had been lost.

"I understand, sir. Let's hope this all works out." I murmured.

Cullen's head shot towards me in disbelief, unbelieving that I had given up so easily. I had no choice. This was the principal, I had to listen to him.

"Excellent, Isabella." Mr. Greene encouraged. "Everything will work out perfectly, you'll see."

I didn't believe him one bit.

"Mr. Greene?" The secretary stood at the door and informed that there was someone on the phone that was waiting for him. He instructed us to stay put while he took the call and quickly waddled from the room.

An uncomfortable silence enveloped us. I didn't dare look at Cullen, instead staring down at my hands that were twisting nervously in my lap from a combination of anxiousness and a little bit of anger. Why me? Why did I have to get put with the slacker? Why couldn't stupid Edward Cullen just be well behaved and do what he was told?

I looked at him then, _really_ looked at him. His bronze coloured hair was wild, flying in all different directions that made my hand itch to run my hands through it and straighten it up. He was wearing a white t-shirt with his signature leather jacket over the top and darkwash jeans. His face was pale and angular, with a jawline that was apparently why all the girls fell at his feet. He was tall and lean, not overly muscular but definitely not shaped like a string bean. I guess he was handsome, but I really didn't see the appeal. He wasn't my type, if I even had one.

"He would've listend to you, you know," he piped up.

I shot him a look of confusion.

"Excuse me?" I asked testily.

He sighed like I was so stupid for not knowing what he was talking about. Yeah, like I was the stupid one here.

"Mr. Greene, he wouldn't listen to me because he hates me, but you could've really argued. I think he would of given up eventually," he explained.

"I wasn't going to argue with the principal. That's just asking for an expulsion." I counted back.

He chuckled darkly and shook his head, though nothing about this was even remotely funny. "You care way too much, Swan."

Okay, that was it. Edward Cullen was stupid, life was stupid, this whole thing was stupid. A mix of emotions were bubbling in my chest and I felt so frustrated I started to shake.

"Listen here, Cullen," I growled, catching him off guard. "Since we're being forced to do this, you are going to show up at the storage room every afternoon at exactly 3:15pm. If you are late or can't be bothered to show, I'm not going to be 'cool' and cover for you; I _will_ tell Mr Greene and you _will_ be punished. I take this stuff seriously and if we want to get along, then you better learn to take it seriously too. And quick."

He appraised me for what felt like ages, just staring at me as if I was the most insteresting thing he had ever stumbled upon.

"Whatever, Swan." He finally said disinterestedly.

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath in before exhaling it in one big 'whoosh.' Life just got a whole lot more interesting, and in the worst way possible.

* * *

><p>"He's the biggest idiot I've ever met, Dad." I ranted, furiously chopping the carrots that were in front of me.<p>

My knife was slicing through the vegetable so fast my hand looked like a blur. I had chopped up food too many times to be unpracticed and the thought of cutting off any fingers didn't really register in my mind. My brain was clouded with annoyance.

My Dad eyed the knife worriedly, glancing from the utensil to my face and back again.

"He doesn't care about his grades or his permanent record or anything. He's a total...total...delinquent!" I cried, throwing my hands up into the air. He cringed and I could tell he thought I was going to peg the knife at the closest person to me. I wouldn't chuck it at him, but if Edward Cullen was nearby then I wouldn't hesitate the tiniest bit.

"Now I don't like that Cullen boy anymore then you do, Bells, but I think you need to calm down." He proclaimed.

I gave him a look and grabbed a tomato to start hacking in to.

"Calm? I am calm," _Hack_. "I'm perfectly calm," _Hack._ "I just don't understand why I have to babysit a teenage boy who is going through his rebellious stage," _Hack. _"In my own time, while I'm trying to do something that's super dooper mega important to not only me but every-"

"Isabella!"

I stopped abruptly and looked up at the sound of my father's yell. He had one eyebrow raised as he sat at the kitchen table, his hands clasped together in front of him.

"That boy is no good, but the principal obviously put you two together for a reason. Be the better person and try to be friendly with him," he grumbled. "But not _too_ friendly, if you get what I'm saying."

Like the lady I was, I snorted and slapped my free hand down on the kitchen counter.

"Trust me, you do not have to worry about that. It's never going to happen," I vowed.

That was the only thing I was certain of right now.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Edward, you bad boy! Please please please hit me up with a review, they mean so much! I almost pissed my pants when I got my first one, I was so so so excited! They mean so much to me and really motivate me to finish each chapter. I'll always try to reply. Okay, I have a physics assignment I have to do now, no more typing. Update next Tuesday, or I guess whenever the hell I feel like it. _

_REVIEW! _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello my little petals! That's my official name for all my readers, by the way, thought it would be cute, what with my pen name and all. *_Crickets chirp*_ Okay then! Another update for you all! This is all Edward and Bella in this one, but that doesn't necessarily mean good things happen. _

_Disclaimer: I'm trying to find a job to make the money, I'm pretty sure Stephenie Meyer doesn't have that problem. Needless to say, I don't own Twilight. As always, Disney owns Prom._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Cullen wasn't going to show, I already knew that much.

It was afterschool Wednesday and I was waiting for him in the storage room, probably wasting my time but if he was going to show up then it had to be within the next few minutes. I hadn't seen him at school, which wasn't really anything new considering we didn't have any classes together or hang around in the same social circle at all, but still, sometimes I saw him skulking around near his motorbike at the parking lot when I pulled in.

I had been in a crabby mood all day, dreading the afternoon that was to come. I hadn't told Alice or Angela about this big catastrophe and I wasn't planning to, but I caved when I had snapped at them one too many times. They were sympathetic and cursed the bad luck that had fallen over me lately but I tried to convince them that I was fine. They told me that if anything went majorly wrong then I shouldn't hesitate to call them and we all pinky promised like we were in middle school.

I looked at the time on my phone and smiled. It was 3:16.

Cullen was officially late.

I stood up from my position on the floor and stretched, thinking through what had to be done today. Basically all that was left was to build and decorate around four more poles that would eventually have plastic stars hanging down from the top. I bent down to wrap my hands around the pole and hoist it up but struggled with the weight. Eric wasn't strong but he had always somehow managed and I didn't know how I would move all these from the current position they were in. I dragged it across the floor will all my might, my non-existent muscles straining with the effort. I finally dropped it into place and wiped my hand across my forhead, panting. This was going to be harder than I had originally thought.

The only good thing so far was the silence. It was peaceful and sort of calming, allowing me to focus on the task - a task that was seemingly impossible so far. I huffed and wiped my hands on my jeans, reaching down again to grab the next one. I was just about to start pulling when I felt a hand tap my shoulder in a quick movement.

I dropped the pole and screamed, whipping my body around and placing a hand against my chest to make sure my heart didn't jump out and run across the room and out the door. Cullen was standing there with one side of his mouth hitched up, amused that he had scared the crap out of me. I hadn't even heard anyone come in, so focused on what I was doing. I waited until my heart steadied before speaking.

"What are you doing here?" It was the first thing that came to mind.

He raised an eyebrow and shoved his hands in the front pockets of his jeans, balancing his backpack on his shoulder.

"I've been forced to help, remember?" Like I could've of forgotten.

I pushed a piece of hair behind my ear then crossed my arms across my chest protectively.

"Of course I remember. You're late, I thought you weren't coming," I explained defensively.

He looked down at his watch then back up. "I'm ten minutes late, not an hour. Chill."

It had been a couple minutes – just a few measly minutes – and he was already irritating me.

"I told you to be here at the exact time and you didn't show up at aforementioned exact time. I assumed that meant you weren't coming," I proclaimed.

He rolled his eyes and dropped his backpack to the floor with a loud thud. "Huh, well I guess that teaches you for assuming," he said with a cocky smirk.

I smiled sarcastically at him and turned back around, ending the conversation.

"Okay," I sighed. "Move these poles here to over there. You think you can handle that?" I asked with a condescending smile.

He made a face then bent down, easily picking up the pole and making my mouth drop open.

_How did he do that?_

"I think I can handle it," he assured, before flashing another smirk and dropping it in the corner of the room.

I shook my head and left to find the can of midnight blue paint that we'd be using later. I eventually found it stored in the supply closet and pushed my way though the mess to reach it. I came out successful and walked back to where Cullen was, my head down and reading the back of the paint can.

"Cullen, I was just wandering whether or not you knew..." My question trailed off unfinished as I raised my head and took in Cullens form. He was carrying the last pole over to where I had instructed him to, but somewhere in the process he had taken off his leather jacket... and his white cotton t-shirt. That left him in a white wifebeater that pretty much left nothing to the imagination. I could see his muscles rippling with the effort to hold up the pole and the way the thin material clung to his stomach muscles tightly, which no doubt covered a pack of defined abs. I was speechless, my mouth suddenly dry and I didn't even know why. All right, so I did have a little clue.

Edward Cullen was good looking.

No, Edward Cullen was _hot._

I had honestly never been attracted to him, and the realisation that the guy in front of my was making my stomach flutter and my heartbeat stutter was overwhelming to say the least. I was staring at him, absolutely entranced and I didn't want to look away. Ever.

"Is there something wrong, Swan?" he asked, giving me a look like I was absolultey crazy, exactly what I was feeling like right now.

I felt my cheeks flame with a blush and I cleared my throat, turning away and curtaining my hair over my face to protect myself from his gaze.

"N-nope," I stuttered. "Everything's fine."

He sent me that 'crazy girl' look one more time and I cringed.

"'Kay then, whatever. What's next?"

It was going to be a long, long afternoon.

* * *

><p>The evening with Cullen actually surprisingly passed by pretty quickly. I threw myself into my work and planning and soon enough it was pretty easy to forget he was even there. We worked in silence except for the occasional order or question and avoided each other as much as possible. As soon as five o'clock had come around and I told him we were done for the day he had picked up his bag and told me he'd be here same time tomorrow.<p>

"You'll be here ten minutes earlier." I demanded.

His answer was to ruffle his hair like he was bored and send a lazy grin my way.

"I'll be here _same time _tomorrow," he repeated, with a mishcievious wink. The jerk, he'd probably get her eleven minutes later just to annoy me, because that's the type of stubborn guy he was.

It was now almost 3:15 the next day and I was there at the storage room first, waiting for Cullen once again. Over the night I had come to the conclusion that yes, Edward Cullen looked particularly attarctive when he had taken his shirt off, but he was still a jerk. My perception on how he looked had changed but he was still the same person on the inside. He was irrespoinisble, bad behaved and a smartass. We'd never get along and that squashed any thoughts of attraction.

He showed up about two minutes later in his usual attire and we didn't waste any time with formalities. We got straight to work and kept up the pace until the shrill of my ringtone pierced the air around half an hour later. I pulled the phone out of my jean pocket and saw Mike's name lighting up the screen.

_What the hell is he calling me for?_

"Hey Mike, what's up?" I greeted curiously. I could see Edward looking at me from peripheral vision but I ignored him.

"_Bella, hey! Nothing much, what 'bout you?"_

"Just finishing some prom stuff. Mike, I'm kinda busy right now, would you mind telling me what you called for?" I asked impatiently.

"_Oh yeah, sorry! I was just calling to ask you another favour. I would of asked you today but I was just so busy with football and everything, so..."_

"Just ask me, Mike." I sighed. Asking me to do him favours was apparently going to become a regular thing.

"_So you know how Ms. Cope asked me to take some photos? Well, I kinda forgot that she also asked me to organise the King and Queen's first dance song. Do you think you could possibly do that as well?"_

I rubbed my forehead with my hand vigorously and cursed Mike Newton to the fiery depths of hell and back. Why I ever thought he was so perfect I'd never know.

"I'm swamped right now, Mike, isn't there someone else that can do it?" I inquired.

"_I've asked everyone, Bells, no one can do it. You're my only option, I swear. Please do it, I'm begging you."_

I exhaled a long breath and nodded reluctantly, even though he couldn't see me.

"Sure, I'll do it."

"_Really? Oh wow, you really are the best, Bella."_

"That's what everyone keeps saying," I said glumly.

"_Okay, well I gotta go now, gonna go hang out with the boys before the game. See ya' later!" _And with that he was gone.

_So he has enough time to hang out with his 'boys', but not enough time to choose a silly song? Typical._

I pressed 'end' and pocketed my cell, adding 'choose song' to my long mental list of things I had to do.

Cullen kept shooting me glances as he worked and it was annoying me more with every quick stare he was sending my way. After doing it for about the twentieth time I finally cracked.

"Something on your mind, Cullen?" I snapped irritably.

He stared at me along time, judging how I was going to take the upcoming question.

"Do you always do that?" he asked suddenly.

"Do what?"

He stopped painting the pole midnight blue and wiped his hands on a nearby towel. "Always say yes to people."

My face scrunched up as I contemplated his question.

"I don't always say yes," I denied vehemently.

"Yeah, you do," he argued back.

"No, I don't." This wasn't getting us anywhere,

"That was Mike Newton on the phone, correct?" He asked. I nodded slowly. "And he asked you to do something that you clearly didn't want to do, but you did it anyway. Therefore, you said yes even though you didn't want or have to."

I gaped at him.

"You were eavesdropping on my conversation?" I growled.

He shrugged innocently. "It's a small room and you were loud. Couldn't help it."

What was it about this boy that made my blood boil?

"But you also did it with Mr. Greene. You accepted what he said so easily, you could've argued or said no. He can't force you to do anything," he continued. "You're just so afraid of disappointing people and making them upset so you never say no."

I gave him my deadliest glare. "You don't know me, or know anything about me. You don't have the right to judge me or pretend you know how my life works," I hissed. "So just shut up and focus on your own stupid view on how you should live a life." Blood was pumping through my body and I was riding the adrenaline high.

He turned away and went back to painting. "I know you better than you think," he muttered quietly.

I tuned him out and the rest of the afternoon was spent in an eery silence.

Edward Cullen could get me angry so quickly, disarm me so ruthlessly. I hated the feeling and I hated him, and had no problem venting and ranting to Alice on the phone later that night.

"You know me, Ali, I'm not a mean person who goes around hating people I don't really know, but he just gets under my skin. I try to stay calm and composed but he says something and it sets me off and I lose control. I can't help it," I whined.

"_Bella, talking about Edward Cullen was fun for the first fifteen minutes. After thirty it got sort of dull but still mildly interesting, but now after forty-five minutes it's just plain boring. Can't we talk about something else, please?" _

"No!" I blurted. "I need to get everything off my chest."

"_Geez, Bells, if you keep this up someone might think you have a crush."_

"What!" I spluttered. "I don't have a crush on Edward Cullen. That's just ridiculous."

"_Just sayin' what's on my mind,"_

"Yeah, your creepy, little demented mind,"

Alice giggled. _"You love my mind, admit it."_

"I will never admit defeat," I grinned. "Listen, I seriously don't like him like that. I will confess, I think he's a little bit attractive,"_ Understatement_. "But he's a jerk and not good crush material. So there."

"_Okey dokey, whatever you say."_

"Whatever I say, don't you forget that," I teased.

"_You're hilarious, Bella. I'm gonna go now, see you tomorrow?"_

"Of course, couldn't survive without you. Bye, Ali." I hung up and flopped down onto my bed face-first.

Tomorrow I would not let Cullen get to me. Tomorrow I would ignore him and get the job done and everything would be fine.

* * *

><p>"No no no no no no," I scolded. "You're not doing it right." I grabbed the hook from Cullen's hands and scowled, whilst also trying to shake off the tingling feeling in my hand when I had accidentally grazed his fingers. "You need to screw it in that way, otherwise the stars will hang down wrong." I demonstrated then handed the equipment back to him, careful not to touch him.<p>

"Does it really matter? They're just stupid stars," he grumbled, fidgeting with the hook in his soft hands. And they _were_ soft, I would know, I just touched them.

"There's nothing stupid about them, they're really important. Everything needs to be perfect, even the tiniest of details." I proposed.

"Prom is just pointless, no one even cares about it anyway. It's a waste of time, why bother." Cullen exclaimed suddenly.

_A waste of time? Pointless?_

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," I urged.

"What? I really don't see why people even want to go. There's so much hype, you just get dressed up, dance to a lame song, someone announces who the two losers are then it's over and everything's back to normal. Not worth the effort."

His words were met with silence, making him look up at my hurt expression.

"This is really important to some people, you know." I interjected quietly, looking straight into his deep, emerald eyes. I had never really noticed them before and I inwardly slapped myself. They were a colour I had never seen and I couldn't believe I had never taken the time to actually look at them. Was I that prejudice against him and his 'type' that I couldn't even look at his eye colour?

"Well it shouldn't be," he continued. "These decorations are silly and the whole thing is stupid. If I was helping make decorations for something else then I wouldn't mind, but because it's for this overrated dance I'm angry."

My eyes were filling up with hot tears and I had never, ever hated Edward Cullen more than in this moment. I hated how he made me feel so completely childish and ridiculous. I hated myself even more for letting him make me cry.

"How dare you!" I seethed. "I have put so much work into this. I have spent hours and hours trying to make eveything go to plan, I'm trying so hard to make this special for everyone." A droplet ran down my cheek. "Some people have been dreaming about this since the moment high school started. And just because it's not important to you or you think it's stupid, doesn't mean you should berate it or look down on it."

I was so sick and tired of getting angry at Cullen, so, so exhausted and miserable. I had been happy, everything was fine until he stumbled into my life.

"I'm outta here," I announced tiredly. I snatched my bag from the floor and shoved past Cullen, barely noticing his concerned and somewhat surprised expression. "Leave whenever you want."

I slammed the door behind me and stomped through the deserted hallway to the car lot. It was raining, as always, and it matched my sombre mood perfectly.

The next morning, I found a note stuffed in the crack of my locker. I looked around suspiciously and reached out to gently touch the crinkly blue-lined paper. I gazed around once more before folding the note open and smoothing it out in my hands. I leaned into the lockers with the side of my body and let my hair flow over my shoulder to conceal what was happening. It sounded weird considering I didn't know what it said nor who gave it to me, but I wanted to keep it to myself and share it with no one else's eyes but my own. I took a breath before my curiosity got the better of me and finally concentrated on reading.

_Swan,_

_I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you in the past few days._

_I'll see you tomorrow, same time, same place._

_E._

Oh, be still my beating heart.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I guess Edward isn't as bad as he acts, huh? So a few people have either put this story in their favourites or on alert. Thank you so much, you have no idea how insanely happy that makes me! But please hit me with a review, you cannot possibly have any idea how much they motivate to get me off my lazy butt and type. It doesn't have to be a long paragraph, just one word would be good enough for me. Shout out to jerseyhalliwell and Hatty101 and also an anonymous reviewer that goes by the name of Cupcake. You guys keep me writing :)_

_Review! Trust me, it will get the updates out so so so so much quicker! I absolutely promise one hundred percent. Update soon! Peace out petals x_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hello petals! Sorry if it's taken me a while to update this, I actually have no real idea of time lately. Everything's a blur and I've been lazy. But my life is crazy right now and I literally spent the whole day writing this chapter, something I'm quite proud of if I may say so myself :) Quick thanks to everyone who has put this story on alert or favourite-ed it, it means a lot to me, you actually have no idea._

_Disclaimer: My life's too boring to be Steph Meyers, so I don't own Twilight. Disney own Prom._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The next two days flew by uneventfully and classes passed by in a blur that left my mind spinning. It was Friday, officially a week until prom and Edward and I were making good process. The last two afternoons had definitely been a little awkward. I had entered the storage room the afternoon after the apology letter, surprised to see Edward there already working on the rest of the decorations. He had given me a small smile that said 'I'm sorry' and it made me blush furiously, for reasons I didn't even really know. I had tentatively given him a timid smile in return that roughly translated to mean 'it's okay'. I guess because bad boy Edward Cullen apologised to _me, _when he didn't say sorry to anyone else, had made the apology so special and sweet. There was a good guy underneath it all, and that revelation made me shy and scared to talk to him.

That was the only exchange that had been made between us all evening and the same happened the next afternoon. Without the drama or harsh words we actually achieved a lot. We were ahead of my mental schedule and I knew that the afternoons of having to spend time with each other were ending. And I didn't really know how I felt about that.

"Yo, Bella, you seen Alice around?"

I reluctantly tore my gaze away from Edward talking animatedly with Emmett McCarty, gesturing wildly to his motorbike multiple times. I blinked rapidly a few times to clear my thoughts and process the question.

"Hey, Jas." I breathed. "I actually don't think she's here yet. She sent me a text this morning," I rolled my eyes. "Something about having a bad hair day and bringing out her emergency supplies."

"That sounds like my Alice," he grinned, his blue eyes lighting up just at the thought of her.

_I am not jealous, I am not jealous..._

My gaze flittered back to Edward when I heard his laughter boom out all the way from across the lot. Emmett gestured to the motorbike one last time before slapping Edward on the back and walking away. I was entranced, barely listening to Jasper as he prattled on about his one and only.

"...and then Alice said that..."

Edward turned then, meeting my gaze evenly, eyes so bright that I swear I could see the hidden golden tones you could only see when you were standing so, so close to him. I gasped, breath hitching in my throat.

"...I told her I couldn't eat it 'cause..."

Our connection didn't falter and I had never felt so vulnerable, but I didn't want to stop. My body tingled, his eyes starting a path of fire on every piece of visible skin.

"...but I really didn't want to..."

The bell rang suddenly and Edward turned away abruptly, breaking the connection with a small contemplative frown on his face as he walked the opposite way from the front of the school building, where Jasper and I were standing.

"...Bella? Were you even listening to me?"

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, my eyes still following Edward's retreating form, his shoulders hunched as he swerved and dodged through the throng of students making their way to the school entrance. I ached to follow him, to find out what was on his mind and to find answers, and the feeling was so strange and unexpected.

Instead, I turned back to Jasper and tried to give him my full attention. "Sometimes you can talk more than Ali, you know," I teased.

"Hmm, I guess," he said distractedly, looking over my shoulder to try and see what had captured my attention so avidly. I started to panic, even though the chances of him figuring out I was looking at Edward were low, I still couldn't take any risks. I didn't even know why I was staring at him in the first place, and I didn't want any one else trying to tell me why I was either.

"Hi, Alice!" I shouted enthusiastically. It worked, Jasper whipping his head around so quickly I'm surprised it didn't fling off and knock out Jessica Stanley.

Only problem was, Alice wasn't even here.

"Where? I can't see her," he asked. I pretended to look around then delicately shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh, I guess I was wrong," I uttered. "Anyways! Better get to class, can't ruin my perfect attendance. See 'ya later, Jas."

I quickly rushed off to avoid further questions, Jasper shouting my name in confusion as I practically ran to class.

I reall had no idea what had just happened this morning, but I was anxious to get through the school day and spend the afternoon with Edward.

_Edward._

I finally realised I had stopped calling him Cullen.

* * *

><p><em>Tick, tick, tick, tick...<em>

The clocks ticking was relentless but I couldn't focus on the task like I had the last few afternoons. I had only painted one star so far when really I should've painted them all by now. Edward was seated on the opposite side of the room from me, totally focused on finishing hooking the stars to the poles, and doing an awesome job. I felt stupid, because something had happened this morning and I was clearly the only one who felt affected by it.

_Maybe it was nothing._

I sighed, louder than intended, which caught the interest of Edward.

"Is something wrong? Am I doing this right?" he asked quietly.

The blush that was only present around him rose to my cheeks. "No, you're perfect," I said somewhat dreamily. He raised his eyebrow and quirked his lips, making me take notice of what I had just replied with.

"I-I m-mean you're _doing_ perfect. Absolutely perfect. Nothing to complain about," I bursted out.

_Oh God, please save me._

He chuckled and went back to work as my face flamed brighter, mentally cursing myself for acting stupid. It was still Edward, I should just act like I normally would. Everything was so uncomfortable.

_Say something, Bella. Just say anything, this is so awkward._

"I saw you talking to Emmett McCarty this morning," I called out suddenly. As soon as the words flew out of my mouth I wanted to cry. Seriously, the most ridiculous conversation starter ever.

The look he produced was so cute, an expression between bewilderment and confusion. Yeah, I'm confused too, Edward. "Um, yeah. Something wrong with that?" he asked suspiciously.

"I just thought you two never...mixed." I emphasised the pathetic sentence by mashing my fingers together, in a way that was meant to be representing the word 'mixed.' He stared at my hands with a grin and I quickly dropped them back to the table in embarrassment.

Emmett was on the football team but was a really, really nice guy. He was huge and muscular with a booming voice that matched the football field perfectly. He wasn't the type of person who I thought would be hanging around with a guy that had a reputation like Edward's.

"Well I don't really know what that whole hand thing meant," he joked with a demonstration, making me smile.

_So far so good._

"You know what I mean," I counted back. "Emmett's a football player and friends with Mike Newton and you're just..." I tried to find the right words to say that weren't too offensive. "You're just not a football player," I ended pathetically.

He stood up from his seat and neared the table I was sitting at, leaning against the edge with a condescending smirk.

"Smart comment," he quipped.

"Shut up, you definitely know what I mean now."

He raked his hand through his hair and then gently shook it, the soft-looking tendrils falling into his face with every sway. I really, really wanted to touch it.

"My bike's been acting up lately and Em's a pretty good mechanic. I asked him for advice and he offered to fix it. That's it," he explained simply.

I nodded hastily and transfixed my gaze back onto my painting.

"That makes sense. Sorry for asking, I was just curious."

He nodded and the silence returned.

"You worry about the labels people have a lot," he declared minutes later.

His statement threw me off balance. Earlier this week the comment would of made me mad and I probably would've sliced his head off. But for some reason, it just didn't.

"I don't think I do, I was just intrigued." I offered calmly.

He nodded again and a there were a few more minutes of awkward quietness, until he broke it again.

"So to know I was talking to Em you must've been staring at me pretty hard. I just knew you were," he teased gently, nudging my arm.

My heart almost had palpitations at the turn in the conversation. He was bringing this morning up.

_Admit I was looking at him and confront the connection I felt or deny anything happened? Tough choice._

"You were in my line of sight. I wasn't intentionally looking at you, trust me," I argued.

"I think you're lying," he said cheekily. "But hey, it's alright. Just next time you 'wanna look at me, don't be shy to ask. Who doesn't want to look at this?" He gestured to his body and wiggled his hips, something that seemed so out of character for someone like him.

I laughed loudly and so did he. In that moment everything was forgotten, who he was and who I was. Besides, I didn't care about labels, remember?

"You're really lame," I told him when the laughter subsided, both of us still smiling.

"Nope, you're the only lame one here," he shot back childishly.

I raised my eyebrows as an idea formed in my head. It was risky, but this afternoon was working out even better than I had ever hoped. We were having a conversation where arguing and name calling wasn't involved and I think I was meeting the real Edward for the first time.

"Oh yeah? Well would a lame person do this?"

I grabbed the paintbrush with the gold paint splattered all over the bristles and quickly swiped his arm.

He froze, eyeing the golden stroke of paint with shock on his face.

_Oh, really bad idea._

The brush dropped from my hands as I covered my mouth, surprised that I had actually done that. I'd just ruined everything.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I don't know what the hell I was thinking," I squeaked.

His stare lifted to mine, shock still evident, before it shifted into a look of playful revenge.

"You are _so_ going to pay for that!" he yelped.

My eyes went wide as he snatched the brush and before I could even react, there was a line of gold on my shirt.

"Hey!" I cried out, prying the fabric from my body. "I only put it on your skin, not your clothes!"

The playful glint in his eyes didn't fade, probably because he saw the same look in my own.

"Well then I guess you know what to aim for next," he chorused.

My head swivelled around the small room, trying to locate the container of blue paint I knew was around here somewhere. I found it, but now I had to somehow get away from Edward unharmed. He was staring at me with the brush held out in front of him, waiting for me to make my move so he could pounce.

"Oh my God!" I yelled, pointing behind him as he stumbled back and spun around.

"What?" he questioned, frantically looked around.

I shot out of my chair and ran to the paint, picking up the blue brush with a victorious and smug smile on my face.

Edward looked back and his mouth comically dropped open when he realised that I'd tricked him. "That was dirty, Swan." He reprimanded.

I was on one side of the room now, and he was on the other. It was literally a stand-off.

"Maybe so, but everything's about to get dirty anyway." And with that, I attacked. I lunged for him, having no real strategy, my only goal to cover every inch of his body with as much paint as possible.

It was a tangle of paint, bodies and screams.

I was laughing so hard, seeing only gold and blue paint flying everywhere and anywhere. My whole body was covered and so was his, but it only made everything funnier. I squealed particularly loud when he squished the brush into my hair, making sure not a single strand missed out on the golden goodness.

I retaliated by doing the exact same thing, and, my God, his hair was so soft. I took pleasure in tangling my hand a little longer than necessary in his locks, but he didn't seem to notice.

My stomach was starting to hurt from continuously laughing and my cheeks were about to burst from smiling.

"Just give up, Edward!" I giggled, dodging his grasp once more.

"Not on your life!" he responded.

"We'll see about-" My comment ended with a scream as I slipped on a bit of paint and landed straight on my ass.

I fell back and laughed even harder, rolling on the floor as Edward laughed with me – or at me, probably.

He took the advantage of having the enemy down and kneeled beside me, throwing the brush away and tickling my stomach.

"Okay, okay, stop! I quit, I surrender!" That only made him tickle me harder and I thrashed my legs, begging and pleading him to stop.

"Edward, please stop! You're the winner, you win and I lose. You're the best, okay!"

He finally relented and fell on his back too, lying beside me as we both struggled to regain our breath. Paint covered our bodies and a giggling fit up from out of my mouth again. Edward was grinning beside me and he looked so carefree, so boyish. It was hard to believe that this was the same guy, the guy who had just had a paint war with me, that had a bad boy reputation.

"You look absolutely ridiculous," I remarked, looking at his profile.

He turned his head and beamed.

"You look pretty ridiculous too."

I snorted and turned back, looking towards the ceiling as my insides swirled with happiness.

"That was the most fun I've had in ages," I commented lightly.

"I take it you don't do fun things often," His tone was speculative.

I pondered his question for a minute, trying to form an answer.

"I do, just lately I've been so focused on school and planning and stuff. Me and my Dad are working towards a good college right now. Haven't had any real time to be a teenager, that's why I'm looking forward to prom. Relaxing and unwinding and all."

I couldn't believe I had just unloaded that onto him. He really probably didn't care.

"Wow, sounds stressful," he admitted, actually sounding concerned.

"Yeah," I sighed. The mood had shifted considerably, the joyful happiness gone.

I lifted my body up, surveying the room. The paint was mainly on us and luckily none of the decorations had been victims of the war. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to untangle the knots with my fingers. I was in desperate need of a brush and was sure I looked really attractive right then. Edward rose beside me, doing the exact same thing, running his fingers through his hair only to stop and tug when he hit a clump of paint. When we realised we both awkwardly dropped our hands with small smiles.

I sighed loudly."All good things must come to an end. C'mon, help me clean up then we'll call it a day."

We worked together, in sync with each others movements which made the job get done much quicker. We shared secret smiles occassionally that made me blush each time. Even after what just happened I was still so tentative around him.

He insisted on walking me out to my ancient Chevy when we were done, despite my proclamations that I was capable of doing it myself. We said an awkward but sweet goodbye as he promised he'd see me on Monday, and I watched as the bike roared to life beneath him and he sped away with a final look back at me.

I was still smiling when I walked through the door and was greeted by my Dad who was seated at the kitchen table.

"Jesus, Bells, what happened to you? Did you have a paintball fight I didn't know about?" he questioned, eyeing each speck of paint with disdain.

I dumped my bag beside a chair and plopped down into it with a giggle.

"It was just a harmless paint fight. Nothing to worry about." I reassured.

"You had a paint fight with that Cullen boy?" he said gruffly.

I shrugged my shoulders and leaned my chin on my palm with a whistful sigh.

"Yes, Dad, I had a paint fight with _Edward."_ I said, emphasising his name.

I swear he growled.

"What are you doing, Bells? Having paint fights with Cullen when you should've been doing prom stuff?" He shook his head in disbelief and my expression grew worried. "Next you'll be cutting class and getting sent to the principals office for bad behaviour."

"Dad!"

"I said to get friendly, but this," He looked me up and down pointedly. "You look like a mess."

"It was just a little bit of fun. You _need_ to calm down, it's not that big of a deal." I assured. He was overracting, like I'd just said Edward and I were going to get married because he'd accidentally knocked me up with a devil spawn.

"I am calm," he grumbled with a sigh of frustration. "Maybe this whole thing really was a bad idea. I should probably give the prinicpal a call. I don't want you anywhere near him. He's bad news."

_Emergency! No way is that happening!_

"No!" I all but screamed at him. "Don't worry about it. I'll stay away from him." If the Chief of Police called and demanded his daughter spend not a single minute with Edward Cullen, I knew Mr. Greene would definitely comply.

"I just care about your future, Bells. I want the best for you and you're so close to the end, we don't want anything – or anyone – screwing it all up." He said softly.

I knew he loved me, I really did. He only wanted the best for me.

"It was just a one time thing, I'll stay away from him. Don't you worry that pretty little moustache of yours." I tried to sound cheerful, I really did.

"Well that's settled then. Now what's for dinner?" he asked with a smile.

I hid my grimace with a strategic cough I'd come to know well.

* * *

><p>"Bella."<p>

I jumped and almost slammed my head on the top of my locker. I shoved the remaining books inside, eager to greet the body that came with that gorgeous voice that only recently turned my insides to jelly. I breathed deep and smoothed my hair before stepping back and slamming the door shut with a bang.

"Hey, Edward." I greeted shyly.

He was looking extremely good looking today with his jeans and converse clad feet, as well as his signature white shirt, but this time with a blue flannelette which was rolled up at the sleeves, showing off his arms that held the appropriate amount of muscle to make anyone drool.

"I have to say, this is a surprise. I don't think we've ever talked at school before." I informed.

"Just saw you and wanted to say hi." He said it so simply, as if it was the most uncomplicated thing in the world. I could see people start to stare, wondering why someone like me was talking to someone like him.

Someone like him.

"_I don't want you anywhere near him..."_

"_He's bad news..."_

My Dad's voice revertebrated around in my head and filled my body with guilt.

"Well, hi then. Listen, I've gotta...get...t-to class now." I stammered out.

His eyes furrowed in thought.

"But the bell hasn't even rung yet," he pointed out.

I needed to leave now, before my resolve thinned and I gave up entirely. "Better to be early than late, I always say." Lame. "I'll see you this afternoon."

I turned and hastily walked down the hall, leaving Edward, and my happiness, behind.

That afternoon, we were back to like we were before the paint fight. And it was all my fault. He had tried to make several attempts at conversation but I shot him down each time with either one word answers or a shake or nod of my head. My Dad's words were swimming around in my thoughts, reminding me that getting even friendlier with Edward was wrong.

But how was it wrong, when getting to know him felt so right?

It was sometime during painting my fourth star that I realised I liked him.

A lot.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Aww Bella, you've seen the light. Hopefully that made a few readers happy, I know it made me smile :) But the ending was sad :( Oh well, everything shall work out in the end. Just want to let everyone know now that this story is not gonna be a long one. This is sort of an experiment, a learning experience I'd say. But I'm having so much fun and enjoying this so much, I'm definitely going to write more one day!_

_As always I'm going to beg for reviews because I'm addicted and love them so much. But it's true, they really do motivate me. So review, petals! _

_BY THE WAY! I am actually watching Eclipse right at this moment, I'd just thought I'd share that with everyone :) I'm still all for Team Edward ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Wassup my little petals! So I planned out the chapter and what I was going to write about, and I just started typing and when I was done I realised I had done nearly 7,000 words! It felt like a really big chapter to me and the thought of splitting it came to my head and wouldn't leave me alone, so that's exactly what I'm going to do. So this is 'part 1' of sorts. But the good news is the whole thing is complete so the next update and 'part 2' should be up on like Tuesday? Some time like that, haven't thought about it too much. But I realise this chapter is a little boring but figured it would act as more of a filler between the action that's going to happen in the second half. So yeah, I'm going to let you read now._

_Disclaimer: Simply put, my name does not happen to be Stephenie Meyer so I don't own Twilight. As always, Disney owns prom._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

I rummaged around further in my bag, trying to find where I had put that damn sandwich. After a stressful weekend of trying not to think about Edward or the drama that even followed saying his name, I had woken up late this morning and hadn't had time to make myself a decent breakfast. I even had a dream about him last night, where we existed in a twisted world and I was Juliet and he was Romeo, and our love was frowned upon by the whole town of Forks but we ignored them and sped away on his motorbike together to live happily ever after. I'm pretty sure Elmo made an appearance as well, so I wasn't taking the dream too seriously.

"Just have my sandwich, Bella."

Angela threw the package at me and for a minute I was tempted, but I really wanted to find the stupid thing. It wasn't really like me to forget to pack things, and I knew I had thrown it in there, so I wasn't giving up until I found it. I was known for being stubborn over issues, whether big or small, and a lost sandwich was going to be no different.

"Thanks, but I know it's here somewhere." I was starting to get frustrated, digging more violently and carelessly through the endless amount of paper and books that were stored in my bag.

"Maybe you put it in your locker?" Ben suggested with a shrug from across the tables' surface, his arm casually draped over Ang's shoulders.

_Stupid, Bella._ The memory of me frantically chucking it in my locker when the morning bell rang dimly filled my brain.

"Ben!" I cried, extracting myself from the chair at the cafeteria table. "I could kiss you right now."

Angela gave me a glare and Ben playfully waggled his eyebrows at me as I laughed. "But that would be just be weird and your girlfriend would probably kill me, so no kisses will be exchanged between us at this moment." I grabbed my bag and skipped off before Ang could glare at my any more.

"Call me later, Bella!" I heard Ben cry as I crossed through the door way, followed by the sound of skin getting slapped and a shouted 'Hey!'.

I giggled to myself and rolled my eyes. Ben loved Ang, there was no doubt about that, so the thought that we would ever actually hook up was so ridiculous that it was easy to joke about it. Besides, Ben was no Edward...

_Wait, hold up! Ugh._

And my thoughts were on Edward once again. So I'm pretty sure – positive – I liked him, but I was convinced it was no more than a crush. The cons simply outweighed the pros and I was never the one to do something so irresponsible, so out of character. Edward was just a crush, a current infatuation that nothing would ever come out of. And I was going to try my damn hardest to keep it that way.

I put in my combination and swung the door open, victoriously grabbing my sandwich as soon as I saw it, my stomach rumbling at the mere sight. I was so, so hungry, and nothing had ever looked so good before. I eagerly unwrapped the packaging and shoved it in my mouth, closing my eyes and savouring the taste of the simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Since no one was around, I took another huge bite and then closed the door, all the while trying to chew my way around the gooey lump that was threatening to fall out of my mouth.

And then I looked up and saw none other than Edward Cullen strolling my way. Just my luck, the one person I was trying to avoid and they were walking straight towards me. My eyes widened and I started chewing more rapidly as escaping now would just be futile and really hard to disguise. The amount of food in my mouth was simply too large, though, and I was still chewing when he effortlessly glided up beside me.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

_Don't talk to him, remember what you said. But I guess ignoring him now would just be rude..._

"Hi!" I said, more enthusiastically than I had orginally intended, the sound muffled and bread flying in all directions out of my mouth.

I blushed and almost choked on my embarrassment and watched, mortified, as he flicked a piece of my spit off his shirt with a smirk.

I finally swallowed the bite and flashed him an innocent smile.

"Sorry 'bout that, I was just hungry," I held up my sandwich to serve as an explanation. He eyed the piece of food before snatching it out of my hands to the cry of my indignation.

"Hey!" I screamed, laughing. "Give that back!"

He took a bite and moaned, raising it above his head while I jumped to try and claim it back.

"Peanut butter and jelly, my favourite." He groaned, completely ignoring my attempts.

I was probably making a fool of myself, jumping up and down like a puppy, but I was having too much fun to care. I was trying to be firm but my laughter was giving me away, and I finally resorted to pinching his sides. He eventually surrendered with one final bite and I grabbed it from his hands, secretly thrilled that I had just had an excuse to touch him in some way.

"I only let you win because I won the paint fight, you know, fair's fair and all that." He told me, his eyes twinkling in barely suppressed mirth.

I rolled my eyes and pushed back the thoughts that I shouldn't be talking to him, that my resolution was about to be broken. But he still wanted to talk to me, even though I had treated him so badly the last time we had been together, and that honestly melted my heart a little.

"I let you win the paint fight, it had nothing to do with your skills. But that litte war we had just then, well, I won that fair and square because of my tactics." I said, playing along.

"Yeah," he snorted. "You're a regular ninja."

I clicked my tongue at him. "A ninja? One of them would have nothing on me, my karate moves are clearly too superior."

We just grinned at each other then at the blatant lie before I broke contact, grin still firmly planted on my face.

"Hey," he said suddenly, softly. "I...I have this crazy idea that you're probably going to say no to, but I want to ask anyway."

He was looking at me with those emerald eyes from underneath his lashes, and I just knew that no matter how crazy the idea was, I was probably going to say yes, just so he could give me that look again.

"I might surprise you and say yes."

"Well I guess you are full of surprises," he murmered, so quietly it was probably meant to be for his ears only.

"So what is it?" I asked eagerly.

"Skip with me."

"Oh," I said, confused. "I don't have a jump rope on me but I'm sure we could find one - "

"No, that's not what I meant, Bella." He interupted, his body shaking with controlled laughter.

My shoulder slumped and my eyes furrowed. It took me approximately the next ten seconds to figure out what he actually meant.

"Oh!" I whispered when realisation dawned on me. Outrage followed quickly and I already knew what my answer was going to be. "No! Absolutely not. No way."

I folded my arms over my chest and shook my head vehemently. I had never ditched a class in all my life and I liked Edward Cullen, I did, but I wasn't going to ruin that recored for him. Besides, this was what my Dad had been talking about. He had said that Edward was going to get me into bad situations and this was probably the best time to start listening to the words that were continuously floating around in my head.

Edward sighed. "I told you you'd say no."

"Well I didn't think it would be something as unreasonable as that. Skipping is against the rules, and I never break rules. As a matter of fact, most of the time I make them," I remarked.

He strolled one step forward so he was right in my face, his front so close to touching mine. My breathing was audible as it sped up, and for a moment I became...dazzled.

"Bella," he started in a low voice. "It is a given human right that a student should skip at least once during their school years. If you don't then that is just a waste and you should be ashamed of yourself." He was teasing, but I was being serious. My Dad would be so disappointed.

I shoved him on the chest and he stumbled back and I found I could breathe clearly once again. His manly scent was still strong though; leather, toothpaste and something that was distinctly Edward.

"I'm not skipping. I have biology next and that's an important class that I actually need to be there for to understand. And that's final." I felt like a Mom scolding her misbehaving child.

"You're a genius, Bella, you can afford to miss one class."

_I wasn't _that_ smart._

"I probably could," I admitted. "But that doesn't make any difference. I'm not you, okay, I just can't casually break the rules and do these types of things."

"Senior year is almost over and there's so many things you haven't done. You've always been the good student, the one that did everything right to make everyone happy." His voice was filled with passion and fervor and it made me take notice and listen."You say you never do anything fun, and now the chance is coming your way, you refuse to take it. Just forget who you've always been and what you've always done and live a little. Take a walk on the wild side." His speech struck me hard, but one sentence really caught my attention.

_Doing everything right to make everyone happy?_

"That's not true, Edward. I have an amazing life," I argued breathlessly, althought doubt was starting to trickle into my mind over his words.

"You do, Bella, there's no doubt about that. But you don't have to be perfect all the time," he declared imploringly. "Take a little time out to yourself. Come with me and relax and forget everything."

His attention was fully on me as he stared me down and my brain was swimming. Skipping class would be the most rebellious act I had ever done. And that, that was kind of sad.

My Dad had ingrained the notion that all parties were dangerous when I had started high school and the thought had stuck with me. I hadn't gone to a single one, I had never had a sip of alcohol, never smoked, done dugs, or even disobeyed my Dad. Except for now. Talking to Edward was going against my Dad's wishes but it felt good. Talking, being with Edward felt good. I always told myself that I never wanted to do any of those things, but really, I did. I wanted to go out and have fun like a normal teenage girl, but the ache for my Dad's approval had always held me back.

He had protected me all my life and I had never done the typical teenage things that everyone else around me was doing. I had always stayed at home and studied or cooked dinner, just to make him happy. If skipping was the worst thing that I would do, then I'd say that I was a pretty damn good daughter.

"I promise you we won't get caught. You'd be with the expert, remember? He joked.

I gave a weak smile but was pretty sure I had already made up my mind.

"If we actually do this, then you have to take me somewhere we won't get caught." I urged.

"I know just the place, don't worry."

"And we have to be back in time so I can pick up my truck but it won't look suspicious."

"Of course."

"And we cannot take any routes that would make us run into my Dad."

"Um, I definitely don't want that to happen."

I searched his gaze and saw nothing but sincerity, mixed with the excitement that rivalled that of a little boys. Out of all the possibilities, he wanted to ditch with _me_, spend time with _me_, just be himself around _me._ How could I say no to that?

_I'm sorry, Dad._

"Okay, I'll do it. I'll ditch with you." I affirmed, the adrenaline pumping through my bloodstream already.

His eyes lit up at my confirmation and he stood up straight, looking me directly in the eyes.

"You won't regret this, Bella, I promise." He said firmly.

I nodded and grabbed my bag, leading him down the hallway to where I knew his locker was situated.

"Bella? The door's that way," Edward pointed towards the opposite direction and looked at me as if it were my first time walking down this hall.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, doofus. I'm aware of where the door is, I was just walking to your locker so you could get your bag." I pointed out.

He chuckled and waved a hand through the air carelessly. " I didn't even bring a bag today."

"Well how'd you get your books to school?"

"What books?" he asked, with a cheeky grin.

I shook my head, only slightly amused at his antics as we walked side by side to his motorbike.

_Motorbike!_

In all of this I had completely forgotten he had one. Ditching class was one extreme and the motorbike was a complete other, and there was no way I was getting on that death machine. And that was exactly what I told him.

"Well we're not taking your truck. Everyone will hear it when it starts up, not a great way to try and stay inconspicuous."

I huffed and crossed my arms adamantly. "I'm already risking my life ditching with you, Edward - "

"You are not risking your life."

" - and I'm not risking it any more by getting on that. And it also makes a lot of noise, so don't try and use that excuse on me."

He chucked me a helmet and I reflexively caught it, fumbling with the weight for a few seconds.

"I don't need this, because I am not getting on." I hissed.

"I know how to keep it quiet, Bella. You seem to forget that I've done this a million times. I know what I'm doing." He explained forcefully.

"I really, really don't want to get on it," I said, fear filling my voice for the first time.

He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders, his frame towering over mine in a comforting way. He lifted my chin with his hand and left it there, holding my face in his large palm, willing me to concentrate on him and only him.

"Bella, do it." He said softly, his fingers twitching and lightly stroking my face.

"Do what?" I gulped.

"Trust me."

He released my face and stared, waiting for my reaction.

I gazed down at the black helmet and twisted it in my hands, feeling the sturdiness and judging my sanity.

I looked back up and my control snapped.

I shoved the helmet over my head before I could change my mind. I didn't think I would though, because the smile on Edward's face was beyond worth it.

"I feel stupid. I'm the person least compatible with a motorbike helmet," I grumbled, voice muffled.

He knocked on my head once and walked around to the other side, swinging his legs over and straddling the seat.

"You look adorable," he assured.

I threw my legs over the seat and sat there, sort of deciding where I should put my hands so that it wouldn't be too awkward.

"Put them around my waist," Edward said, reading my mind.

My face blushed under the helmet and I was thankful he couldn't see. I did as he said and cuddled up to his back, feeling safe and comfortable already. I could feel his muscles below the leather jacket he was wearing and I squeezed even harder as he started the engine with a quite roar.

"Wait," I said, something occurring to me. "Where's your helmet?"

"You're wearing it."

"What? Why am I wearing it?" I asked.

"I only have one. I - " He rubbed the back of his neck like he was embarrassed. "I've never really had anyone else on my bike with me before."

I was quiet as his words sunk in.

"Why not?"

"Dunno. Guess no one's ever really trusted me enough," He answered quietly. It took me a while to realise I was stroking his chest lightly, and only stopped after I felt him shiver.

"Well I do. Trust you, I mean." I muttered quietly.

"I know."

A couple seconds of silences enveloped us, but it was comfortable.

"Are you going to be alright without it?" I asked worriedly.

"It's fine. I'm good at driving, never even gotten a speeding ticket." This surprised me for reasons I didn't even really know . I guess the way my Dad spoke about him, I thought he would've pulled him over a million times for reckless driving.

"And the weather conditions are good for once, everything should be alright." He added.

I looked up at the sky and saw that he was right, it wasn't all sunshine and daisies, but it wasn't raining like it normally was. It was a gentle grey, overcast with a cooling breeze.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" I teased nervously in a less than confident tone.

"Hold on tight," he warned. He revved the engine once more and then we were flying, speeding out of the school grounds and down the roads, the scenery flying past. I squealed and screamed and laughed, because being on a motorbike felt amazing, better than I thought it would ever be. Edward laughed at me too as we zig zagged through the streets to our freedom and I knew that I wouldn't regret doing this, just as long as I could remember this feeling, adrenaline pumping and snuggling close to Edward. It was near perfect.

Soon enough we were driving through La Push, heading towards First Beach. It had been ages since I had last been there, but I had fond memories of me and my Dad coming a lot when I was younger. He used to chase me through the shallow water and then throw me up over his shoulder to the sound of my piercing giggles. I felt a pang of guilt but forced it out quickly. This was my life, not his. If this was a mistake, then it was a mistake I should make by myself.

For the first time in my life, I felt in control.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry it was boring :/ Next part will reveal where he takes her and a character is introduced ;) So thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, means a lot to me! Really makes this whole thing worth it. So please please please review! Mwaahahaha I'm outta here ;) Update in a couple of days._

_Oh! Just to let you know the next update will just be called chapter 6, just thought I'd say that so there's no confusion._

_REVIEW! _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: So this chapter picks up immediately from the last one which I hope you all enjoyed and judging from the reviews I got I think you all did :) Thank you all for that! You guys keep me going! So here we go, on with the rest of the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I am not, nor will I ever be Stephenie Meyer even though that would be pretty cool, because then I would've met Robert Pattinson ;) Disney owns Twilight. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

I was confused when he drove passed the parking lot, the main area where everyone parked and the main part of the beach for both the locals and tourists. But I trusted him and I held tight as he kept driving, until eventually he pulled over on to the side of the road in a secluded, unfamiliar area. He propped the motorbike and I tugged off the helmet, shaking my hair loose.

"I've been here a few times, no one usually hangs around. The bike should be safe," he offered.

I tucked the helmet under my arm and peered around. All I could see was forest, forest and more forest, which wasn't really shocking. "I've never been to this part of the reservation," I mused, more to myself than to the company.

"I accidentally found it one day and something about it just keeps pulling me back. But come on, we're not even there yet. Just a little bit of walking." He exclaimed.

I worriedly glanced down at my feet, glad I had opted to wear my pair of trusty, worn black converse. But I was still clumsy and I wondered if he'd have me climbing over rocks and hiking for miles.

He saw my face and laughed. "Don't worry, it will just be a minute or two. I'll keep you safe."

He excitedly tugged my hand and my eyes bulged, surprised at the contact. He pulled me along and I tripped a few times and stumbled clumsily, trying to ignore my tingling hand and focus on not falling over the protuding tree roots or anything else that was obstructing our paths. He kept my hand in his for the remainder of the short walk, and when he pulled us out of the forest onto the edge of the cliff, I forgot about what was happening altogether. It was a small area, perfect for two, but the view was absolutely breathtaking, with miles of crashing waves that mesmerised me. I couldn't tear my eyes away and I knew that if Edward let me, I was definitely coming back here. The wind was light and calming and I closed my eyes, revelling in the sheer beauty of it all and the emotions that overcame me.

The moment, the company, the view, the feel. Everything was absolutely overwhelming.

I opened them to see Edward staring down at me with a genuine smile, his hand still firmly enclosed around me. I took a risk and slowly threaded my fingers through his so that our hands were firmly entwined and our fingers were all jumbled together in the best way possible. We were equals now.

"This is amazing, Edward." I whispered reverantly.

He squeezed my palm and pulled me down so that we were both sitting side by side, our legs spread out in front of us.

"I come here to think a lot," he said.

"Think about what?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm, stuff, things, you know." He answered vaguely.

I laughed dryly and gently shoved him on the shoulder with my own. "Too much information," I teased sarcastically.

He smiled in response as his gaze remained locked on the ocean.

"Tell me 'bout yourself," he said suddenly.

"Okay," I answered. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything." Again with the vague repsonses. "I just want to get to know you."

I thought for a second, wondering how much I should tell him. Should I tell him my favourite colour, my favourite book or movie? Or should I go right back and tell him about the stuff I never talked about to anyone because it hurt? But he said he wanted to know me, and I wanted him to know me, so I guess I was going to tell him the things that I'd only tell a person I was sure was actually going to care.

"Well, I'm an only child." I started hesitantly. I saw him nod form the corner of my eye, gathered my courage with a deep breath and continued. "I've lived in Forks all my life. Exciting, I know. It was me, my Mom and Dad at first, but my Mom left when I was around five. She was a great mother, the absolute best. Looking back I realise that while she was great with me, she wasn't really great with my Dad."

I stopped to take another breath, the fresh air filling my lungs and rejuvenating my confidence.

"I guess it eventually took its toll on her and she left. Just packed up her stuff and left us. But she loved me enough to know that the best thing for me was to stay here with my Dad and I've always been grateful for that in some twisted way. She visited heaps during the first few years and everything seemed okay, you know? Not perfect but everything was going smoothly. But the visits became less and less often quickly, before it just came down to the occassional letter or e-mail telling me of her exciting life. One e-mail," I laughed dryly, remembering. "She just nonchalantly threw in that she had eloped with a guy named Phil who she'd never even mentioned before. Needless to say I never e-mailed her back," Talking about this hurt but it felt therapuetic. It had been so long since I had let myself remember these things and really think about them, the hurt of having an absent mother that wasn't around to guide me through life.

"So yeah," I finshed lamely, my thoughts becoming too morose. "It's just been me and my Dad for a while now. He's overprotective and thinks he always knows what best, but I really do love him and I know he loves me too."

Edward was looking at me, concerned, like I was the most fragile thing he had ever seen. I squirmed under his gaze, uncomfortable with his pity or whatever the hell he was feeling towards me.

"Your turn," I told him.

He seemed hesitant but I could tell he wanted to open up and share with someone he could trust. Well, I hoped he felt he could trust me, because he could.

"I'm an only child, too. It's just been me and my Mom ever since my dad died." He grew quiet, thoughtful. I felt horrible. There I was, whining about how my Mom had gotten re-married and I refused to talk to her like a spoiled brat, when Edward had actually lost his Dad and was never going to get the chance to talk to him ever again. I felt selfish and childish, and I hung my head low, my fingers plucking the grass and then letting the pieces go to fly into the wind.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I whispered earnestly.

He coughed and took a deep breath. "Thanks, but it was a long time ago. Car accident."

I nodded, dropping the subject.

"We moved around for a long time, trying to find a place we liked. We moved here two years ago and my Mom fell in love. What with, I don't know, but she seems happy here and I'm not going to go complain and take that away from her. Things finally seem settled here."

"Do you like it in Forks?" I asked gently.

"I hated it when we first moved here. I skipped school a lot, heaps more than I do now. It put my Mom through hell but I just figured that there were more important things to care about than school. Sometimes stuff like that just seems so pointless, like, there is so much more going on in the world and all some can worry about are things that aren't even going to matter in ten years time."

The breeze rustled our hair and I tucked the strands behind my hair so I could see him clearer, to read his face and try to understand what he was feeling. I wanted to help.

"But to answer your question, I don't mind Forks now. Things are starting to look better," he continued, with a quick glance in my direction that made me blush.

We sat quietly for a few minutes, the enormity of the words that had just been shared hanging between us. We had shared our lives with each other and there was no turning back now. The air around us was heavy with a sense of sadness and unease, and I wanted to change it back to the carefree atmosphere I knew we could create.

"Prom." I blurted.

"Prom?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, well are you going?" My not-so-subtle attempt at changing the subject and lightening the mood wasn't really going as I'd planned.

"Wasn't planning on it. I don't think I'd have a very good time. Not really my scene," he explained.

I knew this, I knew he wasn't going, so I didn't understand why the pang of disappointment filled my chest.

"I think you should go," I interjected quietly. "At least show up just a few minutes to see all your hard work." I was grasping at any excuse and I knew it wasn't very a strong one. I just wanted him there.

"I hardly did anything, Bella. It was all you. You planned everything, did all the real hard work." He said gently.

I snorted and turned away. "Maybe. No one ever asked me. There was a time when I wanted to go with Mike Newton," I laughed, because Mike had nothing compared to the boy sitting by my side. "I was heartbroken when he told me he wasn't going. I don't even care anymore, actually."

"No one asked you because they're cowards who're intimidated by you." He shook his head with an expression I couldn't identify.

"I don't understand?" It came out like a question, because I really had no idea what on Earth he was talking about. Intimidated? By me, little Bella Swan?

"Yeah," he said emphatically. "You're a smart, headstrong girl who knows what she wants and isn't afraid of going after it. You're determined and beautiful and that's enough to make any man run away and hide."

I stared at him, awed that he thought that about me. That definitely wasn't what I thought of myself, that was for sure. And he thought I was beautiful?

"None of that is true," I denied. "Most of the time I feel scared, unsure and insecure," I confessed sadly. "I'm not as strong as I may act."

"Everyone feels like that sometimes, it's normal. But the important thing is you don't let it get to you. You keep going, Bella. After everything, you keep going, moving forward. You just don't...give up." His voice had take on a bitter tone and I had a feeling he wasn't talking entirely about me anymore.

"You haven't run away and hid," I pointed out, referring to boys that supposedly found me frightening, so much so that they couldn't even ask me out.

He gave me an intense look that I felt shoot down straight to my heart, making it splutter

"Bella, I don't think I could run away if I tried."

I shivered, from his words or the cold I don't know, but he noticed and immediately took off the leather jacket and held it out to me.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to my back.

I nodded wordlessly and felt him slip the large jacket over my shoulders so the long sleeves hung down over my body. It was so warm, and I huddled further into it, relieved to be sheltered from the cold wind.

"You're going to get sick," I mentioned.

"Nah, I was thinking of leaving soon anyway. How would you feel about grabbing some hot chocolate?"

The smile on his face suggested there was more to his seemingly simple and innocent words, but a warm drink sounded so good right now, and I wanted to spend more time with him. As much time as possible, because our days were getting numbered.

"That sounds really good," I confirmed with a nod.

He stood up swiftly and held out his hand to hoist me up. The feel of my hand in his warmed me up even further and we walked back to the bike in a peaceful silence.

Soon we were speeding back through the roads, and I heaved my body off the seat so I could reach Edward's ear.

"Where exactly are we going?" I shouted.

He look back over his shoulder before facing forward again as we went around a bend.

"Diner."

"What!" I panicked "My Dad might be there, dangerous territory!"

"Clearwater's diner isn't the only one in town, ya know."

He was referring to Harry Clearwater's diner which was in the heart of Forks. My Dad was friends with the owner, Harry Clearwater himself, and went there all the time to inhale their locally famous burgers and fries. I had worked there briefly around two years ago as a waitress but my clumsy feet and overall lack of balance made me quit pretty fast. Harry and Sue, his wife, hadn't had the heart to fire me and kept me on staff, but for the sake of both our sanity I quit. I'd never forget the relieved expression on their faces when I'd told them I was resigning and the complimentary milkshake that came with it. That's real service, I tell you.

But it was true, there was one other diner in town that was more along the outskirts, the first diner you saw when entering. I hadn't been there in a long time and didn't know a lot about it, although I did know that Edward's Mom worked there...

_Oh. My. God._

He was taking me to the diner his Mom worked at, most likely with the intentions of introducing us to each other, as a friend, girlfriend, I didn't know.

Just say, hypothetically, would it really hurt that much if someone threw themselves off the back of a motorcycle? You know, I was just wondering.

* * *

><p>I took another sip of the hot liquid and felt it slide down my throat, warming my insides and leaving a content feeling to spread throughout my body I laughed when Esme finished telling the embarrassing story of when Edward had unsuccessfully tried to run away when he was a young boy.<p>

He was looking to the side, pretending to be annoyed at his Mom, but the small smile on his lips gave him away and clued me in that he was actually enjoying this unusual from of torture.

"It really was the cutest thing I've ever seen. He had his little teddy bear backpack and had stuffed the whole thing full of underpants. I guess he thought that was all he was going to need," she grinned, shooting him an affectionate look.

We had entered the diner an hour ago and I was so nervous I almost tripped as soon as I walked through the door. He had led me to the counter by the hand, me still snuggled in his jacket, and introduced me as his friend from school to his Mom, who was wiping up. She had given us the biggest smile, and she was so, so beautiful. Her caramel hair fell in loose ways and her green eyes, so much like Edward's, sparkled and I just knew that in a past life she would of been a Hollywood movie star. There were rumours when Esme and Edward had both moved to town that she was a floozy with her toubled son who had arrived to reak havoc all over the place. Those words had come from the mouths of Mrs. Stanley and Mrs. Mallory, the town's biggest gossips, and I had actually believed them.

But looking and speaking to his woman, I knew that those words were the furtherest thing from the truth. Esme Cullen was no floozy, just a woman who was struggling to take care of herself and her son after the death of her husband. And she was strong, I could tell just from the small tidbits of conversations we'd had and her wise eyes that looked like they carried the weight of the world.

Edward had introduced me and I stumbled over my hello, calling her Mrs. Cullen. She had instantly told me to call her Esme and I'd felt all signs of unease slip away. The diner was pretty empty except for the group of La Push boys in the back, so in between serving the occassional customer she made her way back to us and regailed stories of Edward's childhood that I knew would definitely make me cringe if the roles were reversed. But they were just so cute that I couldn't help my already large level of attraction to him grow even larger.

"So you say you two have been working together at school?" Esme asked, with a twinkle in her eye.

Edward and I turned to each other with small smiles. "Something like that," he answered, eyes still on mine. I blushed and took another sip as he quietly laughed.

The sound of loud laughing and jeering interrupted and we all swivelled our heads to see the La Push boys stacking their food on top of one another to create a small mountain, and then pouring the salt shaker all over the table as a decoration, generally making a big mess.

Esme rolled her eyes. "My favourite kind of customers," she said sarcastically.

They cheered loudly once more when the stack fell over onto the table, creating an even messier surface.

"Uh, waitress," said one of the boys, raising his hand as a signal to come over. "Clean up on aisle five."

I scoffed at the complete rudeness and felt my blood boil as the others laughed at his lame attempt of being funny. They were acting like idiots and treating Esme like a servant, like dirt beneath their feet. Apparently Edward agreed with me.

"Hey!" he called loudly. "Are you gonna clean that up?"

The group just looked at him, and although it wasn't fair for them to treat his Mom like that I didn't want a fight to start, and I just knew that if it continued like this that was exactly what was going to happen.

"Um, I think we should go," I said loudly, moving to grab my bag off the floor.

"I said," Edward growled, standing up and angrily walking towards the table. "Are you gonna clean that up?"

I sent one fleeting look to a worried Esme before running over there myself. "Edward!"

"Do you hear something?" said one of the boys, the oldest by the looks of it. Another one laughed before replying, "No. I don't see anything either."

Edward advanced and I pushed my way between him and the table, trying to make him look me in the eyes.

"Edward, stop." I urged, pushing on his chest. His eyes were still connected on the boys behind me, so I knew this wasn't going to work. The idea that I should perhaps be scared of him in this state was fleeting because I knew Edward would never hurt me and he'd keep me safe, no matter what. I only felt concern for this kind and loyal boy that would do anything to protect the ones he loved.

I thought back to how he had handled me when I was scared of getting on the motorbike, how he had taken the time to assure me and promise me that everything was going to be all right. I had to do the same.

"Edward, you have to do it." I reasoned, the idea popping into my head.

His eyes flickered to mine and back, before finally resting on mine again. "Do what?" he asked, voice and jaw tight with restraint.

"Trust me."

He finally looked at me and I felt him calm down, his stance relaxing and his breath becoming more even as my words started sinking in. They were the exact words he had spoken to me only hours earlier when I was in that scared and frantic state and they'd worked perfectly. I had done it because I honestly trusted him and I only hoped he felt the same.

He gave them one last menacing look before backing off and turning away, speeding out the door. I gave Esme a small smile and mouthed 'sorry' before following after him. He was leaning against the brick at the front of the diner, his head down. I approached him slowly, giving him time to become aware of my presence.

"They weren't worth it. You did the right thing," I consoled quietly, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah," he nodded solemnly. "But I would've done it if you weren't there. There wouldn't be any hesitation."

And I knew what he said was true. If I hadn't been there to stop him then he probably would've been a bloody mess by now and giving exactly as good as he was getting. I'd been there to help him and guide him in the right direction and in a way he had done the exact same thing for me. Today he had shown me that life wasn't about doing the right thing all the time. It was about having adventures, meeting new people and experiencing a hell of a lot more than what happens in school.

"Well then I'm glad I was by your side."

The look he gave me made me think he was going to kiss me, but it disappeared before anything happened. He coughed quietly and straightened up, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Let's get back to pick up your truck."

I nodded. It was clear he wanted to drop the subject and I wasn't going to try and argue.

I never thought this much could happen when you skipped school.

* * *

><p>A<em>N: Thank you all for your reviews! I don't know when the next update will be, because as of today I'm officially employed and I've got some shifts lined up :) Yay! (sarcastic voice) But yeah, might be a bit later than usual but it won't be a month or anything, and I'd never leave a story unfinished. Never, I pinky promise. _

_Review!_


End file.
